Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle operating device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle operating device that is mounted to an external surface of an end of a handlebar. In one configuration, the bicycle operating device includes a hydraulic operating device that may be used for actuating a brake device.
Background Information
Typically, most bicycles are provided with handlebar mounted operating devices for operating various bicycle components of a bicycle. In the past, the handlebar mounted operating devices were mechanical operating devices that are attached to the handlebars and connected to one or more bicycle components (e.g., a brake device or a transmission, a suspension) via a push-pull control cable (e.g., a Bowden cable) to enable operation of the bicycle component(s). More recently, bicycles have provided with hydraulic operating devices and/or electric operating devices. A hydraulic operating device is connected to one or more bicycle hydraulically actuated components via one or more hydraulic hoses, while an electric operating devices is connected to one or more bicycle electrically actuated components via one or more electrical cables. Herein, the push-pull control cables, hydraulic hoses and electrical cables are generically referred to as control lines. Conventionally, these control lines have typically been fastened along the outside of a bicycle frame and other hollow members such as the handlebars. However, more recently, cables are sometimes inserted inside of these hollow members to preserve an external appearance of the bicycle and for protection of the cables. One example of a bicycle that has cables disposed inside of hollow members of the bicycle is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0029772.
In the case of a time trial bicycle, a bull horn handlebar is often used that curve forward away from the rider that allows the rider to ride in a tuck position. Typically, each end of the bull horn handlebar is provided with a “handlebar-end operating device” that has an attachment portion that is disposed inside the end of the bull horn handlebar. In some instances, these bar-end operating devices can include both a shift operating device and a brake operating device. One example of a bar-end operating device having an attachment portion that is disposed inside the end of the bull horn handlebar is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0011197.